twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Victoria and Riley Biers
This relationship is a one-way relationship in which Riley Biers loved Victoria, but Victoria was still in love with her former mate, James and was merely using Riley to avenge him. Prehistory |150px]] Victoria Victoria was created by her own sister, Anne, and became a member of Hilda's Coven. Sometime after it was destroyed, with no one but her as the sole survivor, she met James and became part of his nomadic coven. When James died at the hands of the Cullens, she fled for her life and created an army, initially for self-preservation. ]] Riley Biers Riley Biers was a student of Oregon State University, originated from Santa Fe and lived in several places with his family. Victoria chose him to be her protector from the Cullens if they came looking for her, and changed him near the end of his freshman year In the film, Riley was originated from Forks, which was why Victoria picked him. History After Twilight, Victoria became paranoid and panic-stricken. When she saw Riley as a human, she found him strong enough to protect her in case the Cullens came looking and transformed him into a vampire. After the transformation was complete, she made him believe that she had romantic feelings for him. In reality, Victoria was only using him to protect her. As they created more vampires, she hid behind them and allowed only Riley to select the members and to keep them in the dark about her appearance. When Victoria ran to escape Edward's pursuit, she encountered an army of newborn vampires in Texas and got inspired to use her newborns as an army to get past the Cullens and then exact vengeance on Edward by killing Bella, given he killed her mate, James. She wanted to force him through the same pain of loss that she had experienced. In the next coming months of 2006, she began making more newborns, but only allowed Riley to select her members and keep her identity secret in order to avoid Edward and Alice's detections. ''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' Riley and Victoria were confronted by agents of the Volturi, who gave them five days to fulfill whatever purpose they had for their "illegal" creation, i.e. making too many newborns that their slaughter in the city caught the attention of the human population. When Diego, Riley's most trusted companion, told them about his discovery of their immunity to sunlight, Victoria tormented him to death in order to extract as much information of his discovery as possible. Riley was then forced to make a choice, to side with Victoria or against her. Because he loved her deeply, he chose her over his friend. But seeing how she slaughtered his friend, he began to question whether or not she really loved him. However, he was determined to remain by her side and believe her. ''Eclipse'' In Eclipse, Victoria and Riley went to find and kill Bella and Edward while the rest of their army fought the Cullens and the Uley pack. Edward tried to reason with him, telling him that she didn't really love him, but he was too naíve to believe him and a fight between them erupted. The relationship ended when Seth Clearwater and Edward killed Riley and Victoria respectively. Seconds before Riley died, he yelled out to Victoria for help, only to be ignored and then killed by Seth. See also *James and Victoria Category:Couples